


Warm & Fuzzy Feeling

by Cosmicstardust



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstardust/pseuds/Cosmicstardust
Summary: Spending their first Christmas together as a couple, Soo Won and Yona exchange gifts!(AkaYona Secret Santa, 2017)





	Warm & Fuzzy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! For those of you who follow my other work, I'm steadily chipping away at it (but university has, as predicted, whooped my ass this semester). I remembered that I wrote this for Micchi last year for her Secret Santa, but realized I never posted it, which is a crime, so I'm posting it on here. :^)
> 
> It was originally posted on my tumblr (longhairedantagonists)!

The sparkle in Yona’s eyes was undeniable as Soo Won handed over the colorful, wrapped package. He had chosen a wrapping paper adorned with glittering snowmen, and a pale pink bow, tied around the present in a classic design.

“Merry Christmas, Yona.” With a smile that warmed her heart, even on that cold day, he watched expectantly as she gingerly moved the ribbon away, before tearing into the paper.

About a month and a half before, while they were on a date, they walked past a store window, when suddenly, she stopped. Having been holding onto her hand, he was forced into the sudden halt, nearly tripping over himself, and threatening to take her down with him.

“What is it?” he asked. Tearing her eyes away from the store window, she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Oh, nothing!” she smiled, looping her arm through his to try and hide her intentions. Glancing at the window, he saw a set of kigurumis of different varieties. The onesies came in designs of several different types of cats, unicorns, dinosaurs, and much more.

He knew which one had caught Yona’s attention. The grey tabby kigurumi, the one with the friendliest face. It was practically  _made_  for her.

As she reached the inner box, filled with tissue paper, her eyes darted towards his, excited. He found her so cute, the way her eyes widened, glimmering with an anticipation that he hadn’t seen in quite some time.

Once she finally reached the actual present, he could have sworn she temporarily went into shock. Mouth gaping open, first frozen in an expression he couldn’t read, before changing into a genuine, but confused, smile.

“You didn’t!” she squeaked, obviously knowing that he  _did_ , and not minding it one bit. Laughing in disbelief, she grabbed the kigurumi, and, holding it up, watched as it unfolded. The cat’s friendly, knitted face stared back at both of them. “Oh, Soo Won! Thank you!!” she squealed, only dropping her new gift in order to throw her arms around her boyfriend.

The sheer impact of her hug nearly knocked him to the ground. He had always known she was capable of reaching high velocities, but he never thought she would launch herself at him like she did. As he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, he could feel his face heating up, and knew his ears were already an embarrassing shade of pink.

But when she looked up at him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her cheeks rosy, he could tell he was turning into an outright  _tomato_. The sparkle in her eyes, the way she was looking at him with such adoration, such  _love_ , it was driving him over the edge.

“I love it!! Thank you  _so_  much!” she beamed, practically  _glowing_.

His heart stopped for a second. He couldn’t handle this. She was too cute.

“Y-You’re welcome,” he stammered, completely red in the face. He knew she’d like it, but he didn’t think she’d love it so much to justify  _this_  kind of treatment. As if she couldn’t make him any more flustered, she nuzzled into his shoulder, burying her face into that crook that was practically made for her.

His heart couldn’t take much more of this, if he was going to be honest.

“Oh!!” she exclaimed, pulling away from him and looking up into his face. “Your present!” Untangling herself from his embrace, she rushed to hand him the package.

 _Oh…_  he hadn’t expected a present from her. Sure, it was Christmas, but… for some reason, he hadn’t thought she would give him something in return.

“Open it,” she hinted, bouncing slightly, eyes shifting between the present—wrapped with a paper that was patterned with cats in velvet Santa hats—and Soo Won’s expression.

“Thank you,” he blinked, still a little dumbfounded.

“You haven’t even opened it yet.”

“Okay, I’m opening it,” he laughed lightly, pulling the paper away from the gift. The box inside was rather similar to the one Yona’s gift had been held in, but he brushed that detail off. However, upon moving the tissue paper to the side, he saw that the box wasn’t just similar—it was the  _same_.

She got him a cat kigurumi, too.

Granted, this one was a calico design instead, but she still got  _him_ , of all people, a cat kigurumi. Not that he was entirely complaining—any gift from Yona was one worth treasuring, after all—but he was honestly at a loss for words.

He loved it, he really did, but he couldn’t figure out exactly how to vocalize as much.

“You… don’t like it?” she asked, face falling into one of true despair.

“No, no, no, no, no!” he assured her, pulling her into another hug, setting the present down so as to wrap both arms around her. “I love it.” Planting a kiss on the top of her head, he pulled away, brushing her cheek with his thumb. With a reassuring smile, he said, “I really do. Thank you, Yona.”

Giving him an uneasy smile—as if she wasn’t convinced that he  _did_  like his gift—she stood onto her tip-toes, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Of course, she had to strike just as his face was starting to cool down again. He supposed it was only fair, since he had hesitated to tell her he loved the gift—but did she  _have_  to torment him with these shows of affection, when she  _knew_ it drove him crazy?

“Merry Christmas,” she smiled, only contributing further to the emotional roller coaster he was on. He was just along for the ride at that point, if he was going to be honest. Steeling himself, he scrambled together all of his resolve, placing a gentle, quivering hand on her arm.

They had been dating for nearly a year, and yet, he still found himself hesitating. He cursed himself for over-thinking even such simple, romantic gestures.

Using his other hand to cup her cheek, he leaned in, painfully slowly. He had to commit! He could feel his resolve wavering more and more with each passing, excruciating second. But no! He  _couldn’t_  back out! Not now!

His eyes closing, his lips were about to graze hers when she gasped, causing him to freeze. His eyes fluttered open, giving him a chance to see  _just_  how close he was to kissing her. However, her eyes were looking past him, and once he glanced behind him, he saw why.

“It’s snowing!” she gasped, fixating on the gentle drifting of the flakes outside her window.

Of  _course_ , his efforts were made null and void by the  _snow_.

“What a perfect Christmas,” she smiled, glancing up at Soo Won.

The realization dawned on her once she saw how close they were. Her mouth moved into a silent  _“oh”_ , her cheeks dyed a bright pink. His chance at redemption had arrived, but now that he was aware of how flustered she seemed, his resolve left him once more.

He blamed the blush she was sporting.

While giving up was always an option, he could imagine the disappointment on her face a little  _too_ clearly. That was the only motivation he needed, apparently, as he was  _finally_  able to lean in, pressing his forehead against hers. Giving him a small smile, she closed her eyes, giving him the perfect opportunity to press his lips against hers.

It was a quick kiss, chaste, but he could still feel his whole face turning red. He wasn’t nearly as smooth as Hak, or Jae Ha, and he was regularly made aware of this fact. He was about to pull away, to spare himself any further embarrassment, when she grabbed him and gave him a quick kiss in return—a sneak attack!

When she broke away, Soo Won was sure he was a shade that was akin to that of a tomato, or a pomegranate.

His face, if it was even possible, turned an even darker shade of red once the thought occurred to him. It was  _snowing._  That meant the trains would stop running, which meant…

He was stuck here, with Yona, until the snow stopped.

Of course, he wouldn’t do anything  _indecent._  He could only barely manage to kiss her, there was no way he could do anything like—

He stopped that train of thought immediately.

“The snow is nice,” he started, glancing outside once again. “But the trains must have stopped because of it.”  _There_ , he said it. Surely, she could understand what he was insinuating—she wasn’t stupid. The pink that crept into her cheeks confirmed as much.

“O-Oh, you’re right,” she stammered, clearing her throat slightly. Thinking for a moment, she looked up at him with a smile, her eyes gentle. “There’s a Christmas movie marathon on right now. We can watch some while we wait for the snow to stop.”

“I’d love that,” he smiled, making sure to  _not_  hesitate that time. Taking his hands in hers, she bounced, beaming, her hair cascading around her, perfectly complementing the color in her cheeks. Planting another kiss to his cheek—curse this girl and her sneak attacks—she let go of his hands, turning towards the kitchen.

“I’ll make us some hot chocolate. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” he choked out, trying to hide the crack in his voice. As she retreated towards the kitchen, he glanced at his present, an idea forming in his mind.

Mixing together the hot water and cocoa mix, Yona added the finishing touch to the cocoa: marshmallows. Grabbing both mugs, she had to hide the bounce in her step as she returned to the living room.

Having Soo Won there, with her, on such a perfect Christmas, was more than she could have ever asked for. Not to mention, that kigurumi he got her was  _so_  cute! She had no idea that he would buy her one, too.

As she entered the living room, ready to announce that the cocoa was ready, she was met with the cutest sight she had ever laid eyes upon: Soo Won, wearing the calico kigurumi that  _she_  had gotten him, with the hood pulled up, so he looked just like a cat. Her heart soared, feeling slightly light-headed at how giddy she was. He really  _did_  like it!

Setting down the cocoa on the coffee table in front of him, he could see that she was practically glowing. He had made the right choice, he thought. He barely had enough time to prepare before she threw her arms around him, nuzzling into his shoulder once again.

“You’re  _so_  cute!!” she laughed, absolutely giddy. Immediately, his face turned the brightest shade of red it could manage before he lost consciousness. Looking him in the eye, she beamed as she said, “I’ll go put mine on, too!”

He couldn’t even stop her before she rushed off, taking her present with her. It was barely a minute before she returned in the kigurumi, with the hood up, easily taking the title of Cutest Gray Tabby He Had Ever Seen In His Life. The sight of her looking as happy as she did—in a cat kigurumi, no less—sent him into another blushing episode.

Despite how long they’d known each other, he couldn’t think of a single other time he had  _ever_ seen her as happy as she looked in that moment.

Giving her a genuine smile, he patted the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down. He barely had time to pull his hand away before she nearly launched herself into his arms, looking up at him with so much love and gratitude that he felt his heart stop for a second.

“Thank you,” she breathed, her cheeks painted a rosy pink. “ _So_  much.”

With how cute she looked, it would have been  _criminal_ not to kiss her.

As it so happened, he was no criminal.


End file.
